The Redemption
by OldMeetsNew
Summary: It's been ten years and Caroline is not the same person she used to be. She has lost herself to her out of control binge killings and needs help even though she won't admit it. Throw in her old friends, three controversial Originals and you've got the Mystic Falls gang back in action. Caroline/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is just something I was writing because I have a snow day and it turned into this. I actually really like where this is going and I plan on writing more if you guys would like to read more. I liked the idea of a darker Caroline and not letting everything be so Elena focus centered. Also if you read any of my other stories, I'm continuing my Kol/Bonnie story and updating today! :) **

She sunk her teeth into the frail girl beneath her stealthy grip. The girl cried for her mercy but it only fueled the young vampire more. She let her eyelids slide close as she relished in the sweet taste of the fresh blood pouring into her mouth. Once the body in her hand became cold she dropped it to the ground, leaving the smeared blonde across her face.

She had become a ripper within the timespand of ten years and she was proud of it. She modeled herself after Stefan turning off the emotions and turning on the need for fresh blood. She began to walk which turned into a run. She soon found herself in her childhood room that she had redone a few months ago. She was the only one who had stayed in little old Mystic Falls after everything that happened here.

The blonde plucked a red pen from her desk twirling it around in her grasp before making a single tally mark against the door of her bathroom. She took a step back to admire her work – all two thousand and twenty four tally marks. She'll admit she had to not be so picky with her victims and branch out more into other neighboring counties but it was all worth it.

She hadn't heard a single peep from her former friends but she knew she had caused a disturbance in the supernatural world that she lived in. She supposed no one had the guts to tell her to stop after what she had been through she deserved it. Just like when Jeremy passed Elena went into a killer spree Caroline did something similar except hers has still not came to an end.

Every life wrenching event put more and more victims in her hands. When Tyler first left her to hide form Klaus she managed she really did. It wasn't until she got that call that she began the slow start to her binge killing.

_Caroline typed up her history essay rolling her eyes at the bullshit she was typing. Her phone vibrated from within her lap and she had the nerve to just ignore it because she already wasted half an hour talking with loco Bonnie about how she planned to kill six random people to bring back Jeremy._

_She couldn't just grasp the idea of another person being dead._

_Caroline's gaze flickered to her phone screen and she nearly had a mini heart attack when she read Tyler's name within the screen. She stopped typing and instead snatched the phone from her lap and pressed the green button, "Tyler? Is that you? Are you okay?" Caroline continued to fire questions but she got no response._

_There was a small burst of laughter before a cool and collected voice answered her. "Sorry darling Tyler is not able to answer the phone right now."_

_She stopped breathing for a mili-second not that it really mattered. "Klaus?"_

_"It's been so long. You're little boyfriend was creative with his hiding spots though I did tell you I would find him now, didn't I?"_

_"Please don't hurt him," She began to plead and beg with the man on the other end who held someone she loved at the very thin line between death and life. _

_"That's a pity," He tisked. "I should have called you earlier because it seems like there won't be any reasoning for this bargaining trick. I was just calling to ask where you wanted the body?"_

_Caroline let out a sob. He had to be playing tricks on her he had to be! But she knew, deep down, that he wasn't. Klaus was and would always be a sick and twisted man and no amount of reasoning would have stopped him from doing what he did to Tyler no matter what._

_She didn't respond for what seemed like an hour until Klaus cleared his throat from the other line and repeated his question, prompting for an answer. _

_"On my back porch." She said in a voice that did not belong to her. It did not belong to the cheery and upbeat Caroline Forbes – it belonged to a sad and broken Caroline Forbes._

_"Excuse me?"_

_Caroline ignored his confused remark but added instead, "Please clean him up the best you can. I don't want the neighbors to see anything they shouldn't."_

_She hung up and threw her phone at the wall. She threw her laptop as well along with some more pieces of furniture. She went outside for a walk the cool air giving her a welcoming feeling. The preacher's daughter was out for a walk and Caroline couldn't remember her name but she said hi to her and they made petty small talk._

_"I'm so hungry," April said rubbing her stomach._

_Caroline got a whiff of the floral perfume April was wearing and an odd smile formed on her lips, "So am I."_

_Caroline dumped April's body off at the Salvatore's ten minutes later and left without a word. They would know what to do. That day Caroline became someone she never thought she would become. That day the old Caroline died a little inside and was replaced by a completely different person. _

Caroline pulled a beer from her fridge and popped the lid open. Who would have thought the posh Caroline Forbes and Miss. Mystic Falls would be popping down on the couch with a beer? No one would for good measures.

If Miss. Forbes were here to see this Caroline would surely get an ear full but then again she's just another person dead on Caroline's long list.

There were still things about this house, her old home, that reminded her of her previous life but she tends to try to forget. But like many things she can't forget everything. The last group picture they took was still perched up on her side table. It wasn't a happy picture it was a sad picture and it was the last time they were all together.

Elena stared at the camera with annoyance written all over her face with Damon draped on her arm. She had lost Jeremy two weeks ago and her emotions were missing from her life for the next two years. Bonnie was smiling next to Matt which always made her smile. Bonnie went missing after she failed to save Jeremy and no one had heard from her yet. Matt died last fall from a "heart attack" though anyone remotely smart would be aware that there was some supernatural activity involved with that heart attack. Stefan grimaced from next to his date, Rebekah, who looked radiant as always. Stefan stayed the longest but eventually he left as well. He's one of the only that comes to visit. Rebekah and her brother were a mystery to Caroline though. Klaus stood next t his sister and wasn't paying any attention to the little camera man taking the picture. One second they were in that very large mansion of theirs and than bam – they're gone. Caroline would much rather them still be here than have no one.

And then in the middle with a big, fake, plastered smile was Caroline. She was dateless but wore a beautiful gown. Her eyes were red rimmed with white and smoky black. Tyler's body had shown up two days ago and Caroline was in her denial stage. The one of the things that were included in her denial stage was her fresh blood diet courtesy of her fellow students.

Caroline's high school days were long left behind her and so were her friends. She didn't plan on seeing them anytime soon.

Or at least that's what she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got such great feedback! However, If you want more I would appreciate more reviews. While favorites and follows are nice I like to hear feedback. I actually really like how this turned out so hopefully you guys will too! **

Caroline sat at the bar of _The Grille _sipping a short, fat glass of Alaric's favorite whiskey. The dark blonde had odd ways of keeping normality in her life and many of them included old favorites of her very old friends.

"Want another one, Blondie?"

Caroline's head snapped up at the old nickname that the elder Salvatore grew used to calling her. It wasn't Damon but instead the increasingly annoying new bartender that took Matt's replacement's place. His name was something that started with a C and he had chubby cheeks and ugly orange hair.

She sneered showing off her perfect set of white teeth, "No thanks kiddo, I'm good."

He snorted, "Kiddo? You're barely older than me." He rolled his eyes and walked off to go fend to some other annoying Mystic Falls resident. Caroline had the urge to bring the boy back and have a snack of him in the back alley but she knew better than that.

Or did she?

Elijah stared at the blonde from next to the calm and collected Stefan Salvatore. They were standing on the other side of the street with watchful eyes at the girl sitting at the bar that no one could recognize anymore. They had been watching her for the past week and witnessed some of her most ruthful killings and her disturbing tally mark going on in her bedroom door. It seemed to shake Stefan to no end.

"What has become of Miss. Forbes?" Elijah couldn't help but ask as he looked back at Stefan who had a mask of defeat and disturbing realization of the truth. "She is the not the girl I last saw."

"Yes, well, you last saw her when the majority of us were all alive and not hating each other." He shook his head keeping his lips in a thin line.

"Stefan; this is much more serious than Miss. Bennett assumed. I think it is time we called in everyone else."

He stood silent not wanting to respond. He didn't want to see everyone just as much as Caroline didn't want too. Why must he see Damon flaunting Elena on his arm and a slightly insane Bonnie Bennett? Not to mention the other two remaining Originals.

He nodded slowly, "I'll call them."

The music pounded in Caroline's super-sensitive ears as she pulled back another shot. It was Saturday night and she was in a club just outside of Mystic Falls. It was most likely some stupid frat boys birthday because the club was crawling with desperate and more than willing teenage boys – not like that bothered Caroline much.

Easy targets weren't a turn off for her.

"Hey baby, you're looking fine tonight." Some burly black haired boy stirred at Caroline as he draped an arm around her. She grinned blowing some of her blonde hair out of her sea blue eyes to glance up at him.

"Hey yourself." They talked for a total of five minutes before he kissed her. She let him though his breath smelt horrible and he was a terrible kisser – no worries, no other girl would have to suffer from a kiss from him much longer.

Caroline found him and her in the family bathroom which despite not being so classy didn't put a damper on Caroline's mood which was in fact starving.

"You smell so good baby," He whispered into her neck as he planted quick, wet kisses down her neck.

She smirked, "So do you."

She tore into his neck, covering his mouth before he could scream. She used her speed and strength to flip them around so he was pressed to the tilled wall as she began to suck the life at him. She could feel his pulse slowing down as he barely clawed at her skin. She was almost there before she felt strong hands tug on her body, abruptly yanking her away and against the opposite wall.

"What the – Damon!" She growled, giving the dark haired boy a stealthy look. "You're interrupting my dinner."

He looked down at her and while she expected disgust there was none at all. There was admiration in his eyes for Elena had prevented him from ever feeding like this once she turned her humanity back on. She thought down upon it. "Sorry about that Blondie but you've gone off your rocker." He knelt down to the check the boys pulse before feeding him some of his blood.

"You little shit I'll show you who's off their rocker!" Caroline made a lunge for him but once again someone was there to stop her in her tracks. Two very strong arms incased her against a well built chest, preventing her from moving. "Let me go!" She growled clawing at the man's arm.

"Sorry sweetheart but I don't think that'll be good for you."

She gulped and knew who the voice belonged too. Her sense of fear vanished quickly and she was once again struggling in his grasp. "Let go of me Klaus," She growled, her nails tearing into the thick skin of his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A lot of you guys liked this story so I'm glad ! I recently posted another new story so you guys should all check it out. A lot of you are asking me to continue my old stories or at least some of them so I think I will :) If I have time of course. I was so happy to see all the positive response this last chapter got. Some of you were worried i'd make Caroline change quickly but don't worry I don't plan on. If you want more quicker than leave a review !**

* * *

"Are you sure that's her?"

"Of course I am, witch. I'm not stupid am I?"

"Stop fighting you too will you? We need to figure out what to do."

Caroline sat in the Salvatore boarding houses caged basement cells as she listened to her ex friends from above her. Her legs were crossed under her as she inspected the mint polish on her neat nails. She had been here for barely four hours but she was already irritated. She was interrupted from her dinner and was currently missing the season finale of her sappy reality television.

"I hope you morons know she's not deaf and can in fact here you."

Caroline smiled at the British voice and appreciated the brutally honest and disgusted tone of Rebekah Mikaeleson. She had just arrived and judging by the other voice Caroline was hearing she came with Elijah perhaps as well. Whatever more fun for Caroline.

Caroline rattled the bars of the door making a loud noise that she knew they would hear. "It's rude to treat your guests like this!" She called out with comical sarcasm dripping from her voice. Caroline was in a teasing mood and she wasn't surprised that they were all avoiding her. She wasn't all sunshine and rainbows anymore, that was for damn sure.

There was no response but instead silence for a good fifteen minutes. Caroline supposed they had resulted into sign language and writing on a piece of paper like children. After a couple more minutes Caroline picked up the noise of footsteps coming down the stairs at a rapid pace and three bodies stopped in front of her.

"Hello Car, how're you?" Stefan asked as he peered at Caroline. He had a small sad smile on his face with his hands deep in his pocket. Stefan had been keeping tabs on Caroline so he wasn't surprised at all of what she became. He was more disturbed of the fact that she based herself on his former ripper self.

"I'm good just relaxing in this beautiful cage cell of yours." Caroline said sarcastically as she twirled a piece of blonde hair around her finger. "I was actually hoping to be upgrading to the wider one. You know the one in the far right corner that we used to put Damon in when he had his little tantrums." Caroline smirked and surprised the two other vampires in the room with her different demeanor.

"I have no clue what you fools are talking about." Rebekah said suddenly with a cynical grin on her lips. "I _like_ her better now."

"Glad to know you approve." Caroline said with a snort.

"Stop it Bekah, you are encouraging her." Elijah said with a disapproving frown from next to her. "Morning Miss. Forbes, it's been a very long time. You've seem to changed quiet a large amount."

The blonde nodded as she leaned against the wall, "I have but i'm sure everyone already informed you." She used her vampire speed to zoom up close to the door holding her back so she could peer at them. Rebekah jumped at the closeness. "I'm confident enough to say I think i'm catching up with the original Ripper's body count."

Stefan flinched at the reference as he looked down avoiding contact. "The key word Caroline is former. I'm not a ripper anymore you know that."

Caroline pouted, "Yes and I have no clue why you stopped." She cocked her head to the side and directed her gaze towards him. "You really let yourself go Stefan. Letting that _bitch_ control you like she controlled the rest of us. It was Elena everything," She snorted. "She even has macho Damon going on a bunny and bags diet."

The three vampires were at shock at her words doing nothing but listening as were the fellow people upstairs.

Caroline smirked flashing one of her perfect Miss. Mystic Falls smiles before adding lastly,"I pity you."

* * *

**Tada! I don't know how long this is cause I typed it straight onto the document manager so I could get this out quick to you guys. Hopefully you all enjoy this! I really love writing a darker Caroline and I have a lot planned. Sorry for no Klaus but he'll be in the next chapter! **


End file.
